What If All Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows were made 10 years before their actual release years?
What if all the cartoons on two of the most famous TV channels, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, were created 10 years before their actual release years. This might be what would've happened. List of Changes *The channels would be founded in different times. For example: **Nickelodeon would be founded in 1967. **Nick Jr. would be founded in 1978. **Comedy Central would be founded in 1981. **Cartoon Network would be founded in 1982. **Boomerang would be founded in 1990. **Adult Swim would be founded in 1991. **WB Kids would be founded in 2009. *Modern Nickelodeon shows from Mittens the Cat to Knights of RedCliff: The Series would have splat logos instead of the modern ones for Nick. The same thing would happen with Modern Cartoon Network shows from Adventure Time to Villain Academy. *Most CGI shows would be traditionally animated instead. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' could be fully hand drawn animated instead of having different animation ways and live-action backgrounds. * History (W.I.P.) Shows Cartoon Network *The Moxy Show (1983-1990) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1984-1998) *Dexter's Laboratory (1986-1993) *Johnny Bravo (1987-1994) *Cow and Chicken (1987-1989) *I Am Weasel (1987-1990) *Sailor Moon (1985-1987, 1990) *The Powerpuff Girls (1988-1995; 2006-???) *Ed Edd n Eddy (1989-1999) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1989-1992) *Sheep in the Big City (1990-1992) *Time Squad (1991-1993) *Samurai Jack (1991-1994; 2007) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (1992-1993) *Codename: Kids Next Door (1992-1998) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (1993-1998) *Evil Con Carne (1993-1994) *Teen Titans (1993-1996) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (1993-1995; 1998-2004) *The Face Paint'nimal Gang (1994-1997) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (1994-1999) *The Arachnid Friends (1994-1997) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (1994-1996) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (1995-1997) *Camp Lazlo (1995-1998) *Johnny Test (1995-2004) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (1995-1998) *Ben 10 series (1995-1998; 1998-2000; 2000-2002; 2002-2004; 2007-???) *Squirrel Boy (1996-1997) *Chowder (1997-2000) *Total Drama Island (1998) *The Dinosaur Crew (1998-2003) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (1998-2000) *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (1998-2004) *Adventure Time (2000-2008) *Generator Rex (2000-2003) *Regular Show (2000-2007) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2001-???) *ThunderCats (2001-2002) *Teen Titans Go! (2003-2008) *Uncle Grandpa (2003-2007) *Steven Universe (2003-???) *The Cryptids (2003-???) *Clarence (2004-2008) *Over the Garden Wall (2004) *We Bare Bears (2005-???) *Long Live the Royals (2005) *Mighty Magiswords (2006-2009) *Eric and Claire (2006-???) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2007-???) *OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes (2007-???) *Unikitty (2007-???) *Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (2007-???) *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (2007-???) *Apple & Onion (2008-???) *Craig of the Creek (2008-???) *Summer Camp Island (2008-???) *The Tales of The Paintders (2008-2013) *Victor and Valentino (2009-???) *The Cosmic Adventures of Stella (2009-???) *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2009-???) *Infinity Train (2009) *Mobs (2009-2012) *Villain Academy (2009-???) *The Lego Batman Show (2010-2014) Boomerang *The Tom and Jerry Show (2004-???) *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes (2005-???) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2005-2008) *Bunnicula (2006-2009) *Grizzly and the Lemmings (2007-???) *My Knight and Me (2007) *Storks: The Series (2008-2009) Adult Swim *King of the Hill (1987-2000) *Family Guy (1989-1992, 1993, 1995-???) *Aqua Hunger Teen Force (1990-2005) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (1990-1997) *InuYasha (1992-1996) *American Dad! (1995-???) *Robot Chicken (1995-???) *Squidbillies (1995-???) *The Boondocks (1995-2004) *Superjail! (1997-2004) *The Cleveland Show (1999-2003) *Bob's Burgers (2001-???) *Rick and Morty (2003-???) *Mr. Pickles (2003-???) *The Molly Show (2007-???) *Final Space (2008-???) *Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law (2008-2010) *Hood (2008-2011) *Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin (2008-2010) *WolfBoy: Reloaded (2008-???) *Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer (2009-???) *SCP (2009-???) *Close Enough (2009-???) WB Kids *The Doggies (2009-2016) *The Pet Adventures of Lego (2010-2014) Nickelodeon *Doug (1981-1984) *Rugrats (1981-1994) *Ren and Stimpy (1981-1985; 1993) *Rocko's Modern Life (1983-1986) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1984-1987) *Hey Arnold! (1986-1994) *KaBlam! (1986-1990) *The Angry Beavers (1987-1991) *CatDog (1988-1995) *The Wild Thornberrys (1988-1994) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1989-???) *Rocket Power (1989-1994) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (1989-1993; 2008) *Pelswick (1990-1992) *As Told by Ginger (1990-1996) *The Fairly OddParents (1991-2007) *Invader Zim (1991-1996; 2011) *ChalkZone (1992-1998) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (1992-1996) *All Grown Up! (1993-1998) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (1993-1999) *Danny Phantom (1994-1997) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (1995-1998) *Catscratch (1995-1997) *The X's (1995-1996; 2010) *Mr. Meaty (1995-1999) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (1997-2002; 2009) *Tak and the Power of Juju (1997-1999) *Back at the Barnyard (1997-2001) *The Mighty B! (1998-2001) *The Penguins of Madagascar (1998-2005) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (1998) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (1999-2004) *Planet Sheen (2000-2003) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2000-2005) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2001-2006) *The Legend of Korra (2002-2004) *Robot and Monster (2002-2005) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2002-2007) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2003-2004) *Sanjay and Craig (2003-2006) *Breadwinners (2004-2006) *ALVINNNN! and the Chipmunks (2005-???) *Harvey Beaks (2005-2007) *The Loud House (2006-???) *Flytrap: Savior of All (2007-???) *Bunsen is a Beast (2007-2008) *ROBLOX: The Series (2007-???) *Welcome to the Wayne (2007-???) *Occhi Rossi (2007-2012) *The Miserable Adventures of Riley (2008-???) *Glitch Techs (2009-???) *Amusement Park (2009-???) *Holiday Forces (2009-???) *The Good Guys (2009-???) *Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures (2009-???) *Knights of RedCliff: The Series (2009-???) *Toby (2009-???) Nick Jr. *Little Bear (1985-1993) *Blue's Clues (1986-1996) *Franklin (1987-1994) *Maisy (1989-1991) *Little Bill (1989-1994) *Dora the Explorer (1990-2005) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (1990-1992) *Oswald (1991-1993) *Max and Ruby (1992-???) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (1994-1998) *The Backyardigans (1994-2000) *Pinky Dinky Doo (1995-1999) *Go, Diego, Go! (1995-2001) *Jack's Big Music Show (1995-1998) *Wonder Pets! (1996-2003) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (1996-2000) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (1997-2005) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (1997-2001) *Olivia (1999-2001) *Team Umizoomi (2000-2005) *Bubble Guppies (2001-2006) *Peter Rabbit (2002-2006) *PAW Patrol (2003-???) *Wallykazam (2004-???) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2004-???) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2004-???) *Shimmer & Shine (2005-???) *Jumby: Time Traveler (2008-2011) Comedy Central *South Park (1987-???) *Futurama (1989-2003) *Drawn Together (1994-1997) *Ugly Americans (2000-2002) *Brickleberry (2002-2005) *Moonbeam City (2005) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2007-???) *Big Mouth (2007-???) *The Villain Diaries (2007-2012) *Hearty and Mates (2009-2013) Category:Theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Coolot's Theories Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's Theories